Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate
Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate is a baby waffle game that is an improved sequel to Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 and Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด. Like the first, it is a fighting game. However it has elements from the the previous games not in the Lapis Fighters sub category. The theme for the game will be Finale by Madeon. Xbox None! Gameplay Similar to the first and second game, there are lots of things to do. There is like, seven main modes: Brawl, End of Days, Tournament, Multi-Man Melee, Adventure, Classic, Boss Rush, L-Mode, Synthesis, King Candy's Fungeon and Gallery. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. Items can now be equipped to characters, whether it be a weapon or a healing item. End of Days focuses on the final days of the Lapisverse. It is extremely long. Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. Multi-Man Melee is where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects put onto them. There are also five minigames that you must beat in order to process. Classic pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. L-Mode is a dating simulator, using models from the game. It features it's own overworld and aside from dating, has shops which you can purchase Synthesis items. Synthesis can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Ingredients can be found randomly, bought, found in a chest in "End of Days" or obtained through doing certain things. Gallery showcases all your trophies as well as other achivements. It's also where items are stored. King Candy's Fungeon, a unlockable mode that puts you in a dungeon with several floors. Each floor has different fighters and once you K.O them, they join you. Several new characters can be unlocked as well. There is also a mode to input codes. Codes are listed in the article. Story Mode: End of Days ''End of Days ''chronicles the last days of the Lapisverse. Many villains return and many heroes return. A battle against good and evil happens. This also picks off from where Lapis Hearts left off. The worlds are still seperated and Tabuu is still defeated after his body was utterly wrecked from Missingno. Additionally, Critic is still in the plot hole and Degen has been defeated on another world along with her daughter Degen Cobwbeb Jr. This time, Tabuu has been brought back from the dead by an unknown force, and now in his true form. Along with that, he has teamed up Sauron and the Aurum, and is taking over all the worlds to chain them together. The story is split in two parts due to a time skip. It can be read here, as it is taking up the entire page. L-Mode Overworld TBA Starting Characters HIDDEN CHARACTERS A total of 95/95 characters can be unlocked in the initial game. King Candy's Fungeon Locked Characters In King Candy's Fungeon, characters must be fought. After being defeated they will be turned into a trophy and will join you. King Candy's Fungeon is unlocked after unlocking all hidden characters above. DLC Characters Characters that can be downloaded for free. These characters were released 3 months after the game finished. Super Moves Alternative Costumes Stages Stages aren't holographic light anymore. Enemies This is a section of story mode enemies that appear in End of Days. Bosses Bosses are fought in story mode and Boss Rush. Music Music returns to the game, and more albums can be unlocked. Starting Music= *Audiomachine - Helios *Eyna - Cursum Perfectio *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown *Briskeby - Electro Boy *C148 - Shit with a Twist *Superhuman - Icarus |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash *Noisestorm - Airwaves *Liltommyj - Goof Troop Boop *Pendulum - Watercolor (Deadmau5 remix) *Ikaruga - Butsutekkai *Takashi Tateishi - Doctor Wily Stage Theme *Awolnation - Kill All Your Heroes *??? - Regular Show Ending Theme *??? - Gravity Falls Opening Theme *??? - Elevate Keyboard (Regular Show) *Yoko Shimomura - Gigabyte Mantis *Yoko Shimomura - The Dread of the Night *Yoko Shimomura - Sinister Sundown *Yoko Shimomura - Sacred Distance *Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Original Mix) *Sedi & Meyerson - Shellshock (Original Mix) *Space Buddha - Mental Hotline *Yaz - Situation *Hans Zimmer - Time (Auva ChillStep Remix) *Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) *Phaeleh feat. Soundmouse - Afterglow (Akira Kiteshi Remix) *ADELE - Skyfall *Sencit Music - Something To Fight For *Passion Pit - Take a Walk *Seba - Painted Sky (Talon dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk - Rinzler (Kaskade Remix) *Metric - Synthetica *Bear McCreary - Maverick Regeneration *Skifonix - Flatline *Tut Tut Child- Run The Show *TVDS - For You *Rogue - Adventure Time *Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct *Approaching Nirvana - Dark Side Up *Approaching Nirvana - I Dream in SNES *Tag Team - Pig Power in the House *UN Owen Was Her? - ZUN *Madness - Muse *Sky Travellers - JulesKennedvitch *Rocktronik - Pegboard Nerds *UN Owen Was Her? (Ronald McDonald Mix) - ZUN *Bug Hunt - Skillrex *The 88 - At Least It Was Here *The Fixx - Beautiful Friction *Mark Tortorici - Invader Zim Credits |-| Far Far Away (Album 1)= This album is unlocked when you play as Luke Skywalker 500 times. *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force |-| Hurry Up, We're Dreaming (Album 2)= This album is unlocked when you play on the Exit 9B stage at 12:00 PM. *M83 - Intro *M83 - Midnight City *M83 - Reunion *M83 - Where the Boats Go *M83 - Wait *M83 - Raconte-Moi Une Histoire *M83 - Train to Pluton *M83 - Claudia Lewis *M83 - This Bright Flash *M83 - When Will You Come Home? *M83 - Soon, My Friend *M83 - Mirror *M83 - My Tears Are Becoming a Sea *M83 - New Map *M83 - Another Wave from You *M83 - Splendor *M83 - Year One, One UFO *M83 - Fountains *M83 - Steve McQueen *M83 - Echoes of Mine *M83 - Klaus I Love You *M83 - Outro Trophies Trophies can be unlocked either through the Story Mode, Synthesis, or are randomly dropped during a match. A list can be found here. Items Synthesis Ingredients Ingredients for Synthesis can be found randomly during battle or during the story mode. Additionally, in L-Mode, synthesis shop will sell you raw ingredients for coins, which can be earned in other modes. Synthesis Recipes Synthesis can be used to create weapons, armor, vehicles, or other objects. They can be equipped to a character and give them a advantage. Battle Items Toys Toy are a lot like trophies, except they can be deployed in battle. They can be made through synthesis or they are sold at the Toy Store in L-Mode. Announcers There are alternate announcers that can be unlocked. Each has their own chants and voices. Some even intersect with the fight. Trivia *This is the final Lapisverse game, but not the final baby waffle to be made by Sorastitch. *"Z?"s can be found in several of the stages. *This is the only Lapis game not to have a subtitle in another language. *This is the only Lapis game to have a third direct sequel. *The story is among some of the longest ever; Baby Waffle or not. *This is Morgan Freeman's fourth appearance in Lapisverse game. *Haruna makes her second appearance here after debuting in DreamMix TV World Fighters (2003). This marks ten years between appearances. Reception The game has received excellent response and is cited as one of the best baby waffles ever made. Category:Lapis Life Category:Lapisverse Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Games Category:Baby Waffles Category:Final Installments Category:Doodleland Category:Lapis Hearts Category:The Simpsons Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby Category:Sonichu Category:Calvin and Hobbes Category:Watterson Category:F-Zero Category:F-Zero Series Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda Series Category:Super Smash Bros.